Our Song
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: basada en la cancion de Shakespeare-Miranda Cosgrove, muuuy romantica y algo extraña entren y lean CAM!


**_NI Carly NI Sam NI mucho menos iCarly me pertenecen_**

**_dedicado a tods aquellos amantes del CAM! _**

"**SHAKESPEARE"**

Te vi ahí sentada, tan linda con tu cabello rubio y ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar, me gustaste desde que nuestras miradas se toparon, caminaste hacia mí, y me sonreíste

**I saw you there, so beautiful  
>You stopped and stared, so magical<strong>

**-**hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaste sin quitar tu sonrisa, y con tu mochila en el hombro

**Then you asked me for my name  
>And we took an out town train<strong>

-Carly Shay, ¿y tú?-respondí con una sonrisa

-Sam Puckett, bueno Samantha Puckett-respondiste haciendo algunas caras graciosas-¿a dónde vas?

-a Seattle-respondí volteando en dirección del tren que se acercaba

-pues es el destino, porque yo voy exactamente hacia allá-dijiste con una sonrisa tan encantadora, pero antes de arribar aquel tren, me preguntaba si….

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like? I need to know  
>What do you like? <strong>**Before you go  
><strong>

Entramos al tren, nos sentamos juntas y platicábamos de todo, sabía que había algo en ti que me encantaba de sobremanera

-y dime, ¿de dónde vienes?-pregunte viendo como hacías muecas al pensar la respuesta, sé que solo lo hacías para hacerme reír, pues no sentía como que me mintieras

-pues soy de Seattle, pero ahora vengo de Takoma, es que bueno vivía allá pero mi hermana dijo que regresara, y mi mamá acepto también, así que aquí voy de regreso, ¿y tú?-preguntaste después de darme una respuesta bastante considerable

-mmm, yo también soy de Seattle, pero ahora vengo del funeral del padre de un amigo-dije algo triste

-¿amigo?, ¿o novio?-preguntaste con cara picara

-no, amigo, yo no tengo novio ni pienso tenerlo-dije de la misma manera, aunque algo seductora y vi cómo te sonrojaste levemente

-bueno, tenemos que bajarnos en esta parada, así que vamos-dijiste mientras te ponías de pie y me ayudabas a mí también, y al frenar el tren me fui contra ti, gracias a dios me abrazaste pues sino de seguro terminaba en la cabina del conductor, sentí tus brazos tan cálidos que por un momento me perdí, pero recordé que necesitábamos bajar, así que mejor me separe y te jale hacia fuera del tren

**You walk me home, so wonderful  
>It starts to snow, it's incredible<strong>

**-**vamos te llevo a tu casa-dijiste y me enamoraste, eres tan linda sin embargo comenzó a nevar y tu sin pensarlo me diste tu chamarra y me tapaste con ella, y me sonreíste

-si claro-dije mientras caminábamos, platicábamos sobre más cosas y seguimos hasta llegar a la calle de mi casa, no me quería separar de ti

**Now we're walking up my street  
>And you slowly turn to me<strong>

Ya casi llegábamos a mi casa y aun seguíamos platicando y sonriendo, entonces vi cómo te volteaste hacia mí y yo me ponía cada vez más nerviosa, tenía tantas ganas de besarte

**You're three inches from my lips  
>But before we do this<strong>

-¿Qué te gusta?-pregunte al verte tan cerca, esa era una pregunta debida, sonreíste

-¿en serio lo necesitas saber en este momento?-dijiste retomando la dirección hacia mis labios hasta que los uniste con los míos

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like? I need to know  
>What do you like? <strong>**Before you go, oh oh**

-quiero saber todo sobre ti-dije aun sin separarme de tus labios

**Show me the place where you come from  
>And the places you dream of<br>I wanna know everything you are**

**-**sabrás y conocerás todo sobre mi-dijiste aun sin cortar el contacto labio a labio

**But before we get that far  
>Do you like? I need to know<br>Do you like? ****Before you go**

Te separaste lentamente de mí, y seguimos caminando hasta mi casa, me tomaste de la mano y me acerque un poco más a ti y seguíamos sonriendo, y seguíamos platicando hasta llegar a la entrada de mi edificio

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
><strong>**Making faces in the station?**

**-**me gusta Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely, ver películas los domingos, y más que nada….me encantaría besarnos bajo la lluvia-me dijiste y yo me lance a besarte de nuevo, pues a mí me gusta lo mismo

**Cause I like Shakespeare  
>Jeff Buckely<br>Watching movies on Sunday  
>Do you like kissing when it's raining?<br>Making faces in the station?**

**Do you like?**  
><strong>Yea yea yea yea<strong>

Y ahora, estoy aquí escribiendo una canción con ese titulo "Shakespeare", que loco, pero después de todo Shakespeare es una de las cosas que tenemos en común

-ey tú-dices y volteo a verte-iré abajo por algo de comer, ¿vienes?-preguntas mientras te pones una bata y unas sandalias

-mmm, no seguiré escribiendo un rato, mejor te espero-digo mientras señalo la laptop

-mmm, ¿Qué escribes hermosa?-dices acercándote y sentándote junto de mi mientras me acaricias la espalda, pues estoy boca abajo

-una canción-respondo sonriendo

-¿en serio?, ¿y cómo se llama?-preguntas viendo la pantalla

-Shakespeare-respondo y comienzas a leerla y sonríes al terminar

-¿y para quién es?-preguntas alzando una ceja

-obvio para ti tontita-digo y me das un beso-si vas por comida me traes algo de tomar por favor-digo y a cambio cierras mi laptop y me haces voltearme boca arriba y te pones encima de mí-pensé que irías por algo de comer-

-si…..pero ya lo pensé mejor y me voy a quedar aquí contigo y después bajamos juntas por algo de comer-dices mientras sigues besándome

-te amo-digo jugando con tu cabello

-yo te amo más-dices quitándote de nuevo la bata, y así vivimos, y así seguimos, estando juntas, amándonos y cuidándonos, y pensar que todo empezó en un tren, en un beso, en un….."Me gusta Shakespeare"…..

·····································

_**esta idea surgio muy raramente, de esas veces en que levanto y digo "o por dios tengo que escribir esto" y corro como loca a la compu y bueno aqui esta el resultado XD, en fin espero les haya gustado**_

_**twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_

_**facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


End file.
